kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Grim Reaper
The Grim Reaper (originally from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) is a powerful being from the Underworld who has control over death. In The Grim Adventures of the KND crossover, Billy stole Grim's scythe and got it stuck in his butt. When the KND tried to take Billy to the Undersea Lab, Nigel dressed as Billy and Grim thought it was him, so he tortured Nigel with the Bone of Barnacles. When they found out what happened, Nigel took Grim with him to Moonbase, only to see it had been taken over by Mandy. The two then teamed up to defeat Mandy and the Delightful Reaper, saving the KND and getting the scythe back. As a result, Grim seemed to be free from being Mandy's slave. Benders' Dawn Saga In Operation: ANCESTOR, Grim told Nigel and the gang the story of Malladus Uno, and the dream Grim had of his scythe ramming through Malladus' head, and the fact Grim never really liked Malladus. When Grim tried to attack Malladus, the Demon King just took his scythe and gave it to Dr. Facilier, who Malladus ordered to destroy them, but he really sent them to Planet Saturn, reminiscient of when Grim banished Eric Roberts to Los Angeles years ago. When Nigel stuck the scythe into Malladus' head during the final battle, Grim was the last one of the many to push it all the way in, killing Malladus. When the demons cheered for Nigel, the new technical Demon King, Nigel made Grim the Demon King and gave him the throne. He then had a date with Velma Deen, the Spider Queen. Grim was one of many in Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others. In The Great Galactic Race, Gamewizard stole the Annoyingly Cute Triplets' Cake Recipe and held it as first prize in the race. Grim revealed to Nigel that he was once in charge of baking said cake for Grandfather when he was young, and kept the recipe all these years in his trunk. It was revealed when the race finished that Grim had the recipe in his pocket all along, and the small paper Gamewizard had was advice for Morgan. Firstborn Saga In Attitude Adjustment, Nigel and Rachel got Grim to try and shrink Fanny back down to normal size, but his spell didn't work. He then explained how the same thing happened with Mandy. In Final Preparations, Grim met up with Nigel, Eva, Rachel, Chad, and Violet to tell them that Ganondorf has returned, and will likely seek to kill the Uno Family members. When they mentioned Negatar Gnaa, Grim immediately left for the Underworld. At the end of the Nightmare Series, "Frightmare!", Grim watched with the other spirits as the KND defeated the Unholy Frightmare, saying they could handle their selves just fine, but the other spirits knew they would need help. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Grim and Dr. Facilier tried to find a way to stop Ganondorf. Then journeyed to Badness Bayou, where they rescued Mama Odie from an Evil Crystal. Mama Odie explained that Malladus would know how to stop Ganon, and Grim transported himself and Facilier to the Underworld in the past. They spoke to Malladus, who explained that one who vanquished Ganon, Link's blood now resided in the McKenzie family. When Malladus discovered them, he sent the Nighlok, Anizore to attack them, but they came victorious before going back to the present. Later in the story, Grim was revealed to be a member of the Order of the White Lotus. When the group journeyed to the Avatar Realms, Grim used his power to drain Hama's blood and end her life, after the group's battle with her. Nextgen Series In the Nextgen Series, Grim is married to Velma Deen, and the two have kids: a son named Doom Reaper and a daughter named Widow Reaper. Relationships Mandy Grim was forced to be friends with Billy and Mandy after a lost bet. Throughout that whole time, Mandy treated Grim as his slave. He was finally free thanks to the help of Nigel and the KND. Billy Same deal as Mandy. Only Grim seemed more friendly with Billy than Mandy. Nigel Uno Nigel Uno is the Demon Prince, so Grim is loyal to him. Nigel always tells him to stop calling him a prince. He was grateful when Nigel made him Demon King. Malladus Uno Grim was always loyal to Malladus, but never really liked him. He was glad to have part in killing Malladus. Dayu Grim seems to be friends with Dayu. She knew of his secret kindness towards mortals. Dr. Facilier Grim and Facilier have similar powers, and they're pretty good friends. Appearance Grim is simply a white skeleton in a black cloak that's red on the inside. He also carries around a silver scythe with a black hilt. Powers Grim holds the scythe, which contains the ultimate powers of the Underworld. He is able to open portals between dimensions, use magical powers that normal wizards/witches can use, change size, and even warp through time. As the Grim Reaper, he has a magical touch that makes anyone faint upon skin contact, allowing him to easily drag souls to the Underworld when their time has come. Category:Males Category:Reformed Villains Category:Demons Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Kings Category:Magic Users Category:Allies Category:Deceased Characters